


Jeff’s Greaest Adventure in Xmas

by jbonechristian



Series: Jeff’s Greaest Adventure [2]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Christmas, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbonechristian/pseuds/jbonechristian
Summary: Jeff adn his dad get xmas presents for his friedns!!





	Jeff’s Greaest Adventure in Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a contest submission for the Winter Funfest 2012 on the Starmen forums. Won second place, for some reason. Also adapted into a live-action short film at Camp Fangamer 2016.

One day jeff wwas walking away from a store that he had food lik hambergers and cheese when all of a sudan he saw that his dad Dr Andomnuts had builded a xmas tree in his backyard. The tree had a lot of ornemints and tinesle and a big star on the top of the tree and stuff. “Its that tim when its xmas now jeff” jeffs dad sed. “Thids is not xmas yet dad until tommorow when we have all the presents” jeff sayd in an silly voyce. so they all went to the present store to buy presents for their freidns and got looking around for one for ness. jeff saw a awsome looking baseball bat and went “yes ill get this one for ness” and went to look for paulas. Then jeff went to a part of a store with lots of hair bows and saw a bow and said “nah”, then went to apart with a pan and said “yah” and got the pan. it was a realy cool pan to. So then Jeff wet to a store part with toilets and bought poo a toilet becus its funny becus his name is poo but sudanly thot to get a nice card also so he dosent feel to bad. Then he had all teh presents he needed and went back to his dads hous and set up decarashuns and streemers and cunfetty. then sudanly the doorbell ringed and porkey walked in. pokey sed “i am sad becus you didnt get me any of the cool awsome gifts that you gave evryone else” porky sed. Jeff feeled bad for pokey and gived porky poos toilet and pokey was happy. Jeff sed “oh no i dont have a gift for poo now” but jeffs dad gave him the toilet he had and wen people came to the party on xmas everyone was happy and lived vary happy forever. the end


End file.
